Luna Mary Hale Lovegood
by Charlie666
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts, in 1933, Luna became an immortal. Now, she just turned up at Forks High School, not knowing who she would meet again and what would happen afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school after Christmas and every human in Forks High School was shocked to find out that there was a new student whose arrival they had not heard about.

That morning, everyone thought that the Cullen Kids had got a new car when a beautiful orange mini-cooper that looked brand new pulled over in the parking lot. When the young woman that was driving got out, they realised that she was not one of the Cullen, at least not one they had seen before. She was of average height, her skin was very pale, and she had pale eyes and long blond curly hair. She was wearing small flowered boots with a pair of red skinny jeans. She had a leather jacket that went down to her knees and was fastened by six big black buttons in the front and a belt that the girl chose to fasten loosely behind her back. With her coat, the young woman had a purple and lilac tuque, a scarf with the same colors and a pair of non-matching mittens, one purple and one lilac.

Under the watchful eye of almost every student of the High School, the new girl took her school bag, locked her car and made her way to the secretary's office.

«Can I help you? Asked the woman behind the desk.

«I am a new student here, I was told to come to this office on my first day.

«When did you register?

«Yesterday.

«All right, what is your name?

«Luna Mary Hale Lovegood.

«Yes, said the older woman, giving some papers to Luna. Here you have your timetable and a map of the school and this paper is a sheet that all of your teachers have to sign. You need to bring it back to me when all of your teachers have signed it. Do you have your school agenda with the signed rules?

«Yes, here, said Luna showing her Forks High School agenda to the secretary.

«Good. Well, have a nice day then.

«Thank you, you too, answered politely Luna, as she was getting out of the office, studying her map. »

Luna then went back to her car, took some things, left others and went to her first class, which was quite easy to find. The class was English, Luna liked that subject. When she got to her classroom, Luna took off her coat and put it on her arm as she took her paper out for the teacher to sign.

«So you are the new student then, said the teacher when Luna gave him her paper, Miss Luna Mary Hale Lovegood. Do you use your full name?

«Just Luna Lovegood, Sir.

«All right, here are the things you will need for the course and the information about the evaluations, said the teacher, giving a small document to Luna.

«You can go sit, the only empty desk is the second one from the left, in the back.

«Thank you. »

Luna then made her way to her desk, right between a pixie like girl and another girl. The girl on her right had short dark hair, amber eyes and a perfect but very pale skin. She seemed to be looking nowhere in particular, but still fixed something. The student on her left had brown curly hair and a pair of dark glasses.


	2. Lunch time

When she got to the cafeteria after her last class of the morning, Luna sat alone facing a wall and ate her lunch while listening to her music. She did not hear the pixie like girl from her English class shouting "No!", nor did she hear another person shouting "Rosalie don't!" She only realised that something was wrong when she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her with so much force that she could not resist. The force was coming from a blond haired woman who seemed to be making her way to the door, but just a little bit too fast for a human. The blond woman only stopped once they were out of the school ground and in the middle of the woods. Then, the woman turned around and faced Luna. Luna stared at her for a fraction of a second before realising what was in front of her and starting to panic.

"Please" started Luna, trying not to chow her emotions, but feeling her heart beating too fast, "don't hurt me. I don't wish you or your coven any harm, I am just an immortal, I don' drink blood, give me an hour and I will be gone…"

"I don't want you to go" cut the other woman, calmly, but firmly.

"What?" hesitated Luna "I don't understand."

"I don't want you to go, but I don't want to hurt you either. I swear, I will not hurt you."

"What do you want from me?" finally asked Luna.

"Nothing. I just want you to stay."

"You seriously don't have a clue. Do you?" continued the woman in front of Luna.

"You're not a human."

"That's not what I'm talking about Luna."

"Then I don't know what you want. And, how do you know my name?"

"I've always known your name dear."

"…Who are you exactly?" finally asked Luna, almost angry.

"My birth name is Rosalie Lillian Hale"

It took Luna a minute to realise who the person in front of her was.

"Rosalie Hale? From Rochester, New York?" finally said Luna, not believing her eyes.

"It took you long enough!" answered Rosalie, relieved.

"Well, to my defense, I wasn't expecting to see you again and you did change a bit since I last saw you"

"You're right, but I wasn't expecting to see you again, at least not like that. And you changed too you know."

"You're right…It's good to see you Rosalie."

"It's good to see you too Luna."

Luna then turned around quickly, smelling and hearing someone that she did not know approaching fast. Rosalie, realising the danger, moved to Luna's side then stopped.

"Oh!" said Rosalie, relived. "It's alright Luna, it's only my husband."

"Your husband?" said Luna, her face silently asking for explanations.

"We met in 1935 while hunting." Started Rosalie, looking deep into the woods.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Come out of those woods!"

"Rosalie! Are you alright?" Said a man coming out of the woods, right in front of Rosalie.

"Emmett! I am fine."

"What's going on?" Asked the man, sounding quite worried.

"Emmett, everything is fine, nothing is going on." Said Rosalie, trying to make her husband relax.

"If everything is fine, then what are you doing here with a human?"

"She is not a human, Emmett."

"She smells like one. How can you know she's not a human?"

"Because she's my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"She's the daughter of the brother of my father." Started Rosalie, feeling she needed to explain. "She's almost my sister, because my father took her in when we were little after her parents passed away."

"Ok." Said Emmett, relaxing a little bit.

"Well," continued Emmett, "I don't want to ruin your reunion, but we should we should go back to school, lunch break is going to end soon and it's going to be weird if we're not back."


End file.
